


After The Rush

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Die Hard Series, Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the adrenaline wears off Matt crashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rush

After the adrenaline wore off and the morphine faded, Matt crashed. He'd been running on sugar and fear for so long that when he crashed he did it fast and hard.

His body ached and his mind was frazzled and he'd never felt like that before, he didn't understand what was happening or how to make it stop.

His parents didn't understand, actually he got the feeling they were pissed at him for getting involved at all, the nurses didn't get it and neither did the shrink they sent to him the first few days. He got the feeling that the doctors understood a little, years of learning and practical experience in ERs but they didn't quite get how much it consumed him.

He couldn't think for the buzzing in his ears and the fuzziness in his head and he was going out of his mind.

The bed dipped beside him as he tried to shake the fuzziness out. John had his arm in a sling and healing cuts on his face.

"The adrenaline comedown is hard. Took me weeks the first time, thought I was going mad, but I figured it out eventually. Sit back and I'll run you through it."

Matt leant back against his pillows and let John's voice wash over him. His mind felt clearer already.


End file.
